


Growing up is hard with strict parents

by Shoantell



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boys In Love, Children, Everyone Is Gay, Family Drama, Horny Teenagers, Loving Marriage, M/M, Mpreg, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Partying, Peer Pressure, Teenage Drama, Teenage Rebellion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2020-10-04 16:24:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 21,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell
Summary: So I had this story for a while now in my computer so today I just thought hey why not.Enjoy this I hope it doesn't suck..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Teenage Seth Rollins just being a teenager and having the undertaker and Shawn Michaels as his dad's..

Push! The doctor said.

Ahhhh! 

You doing great baby he said wiping the sweat from his husband's forehead.

Ahhhh! This is all your fault mark now I'm here trying to push this beast of me.

Shawn baby you're doing great you just need one last push..

Ahhhh!! He pushed.

The sound of a baby crying filled the room congratulations it's a boy.

Ohh! I want to see him Shawn said the nurse give him his son and put him on his chest.

What are you going to name him? The nurse asked.

We always loved the name Seth Shawn said kissing Seth's forehead.

The nurse took him and gave him to mark who put him on his bare chest.

He kissed him and whispered to the little angel I love you my little Pony I'm going to protect you and try to be the best father.

That is so sweet the nurse said I will bring him back she looked to Shawn you need to rest.

Shawn smiled as mark kissed him.

17 YEARS LATER.

Dean man I got to get home Seth said.

Come on man its only 2 AM the night is still young.

Nah! Man I got to get home remember my dad is bin Laden he'll flip if found out that I was out at night and send me to military school and I want to see Finn.

Man Finn have you tapped that ass yet? Dean asked Seth who shook his head.

Nah! Man Finn is not ready so we waiting.

Dean snickered and Seth glared at him man Don't tell me you have slept with dolph.

Yeah! Man we have and it was the best thing ever Dean said leaving for the house see you soon crocodile.

Seth laughed in a while alligator he got in to his car and drove to Finn's house. He parked his car a distance from Finn's house and called him. Five minutes later Finn was knocking on his car window. He smirked and stepped out of the car and hugged Finn. Are you drunk Seth? He asked. Nah! Baby I just had one bottle maybe two you know I can't drink my dad is bin Laden he will ship me of to military school if he knew I drink or I was out at this time of the night he said waving his hands everywhere. But he knows Seth Finn said. How does he know coz he called my uncle and asked if I was with you and he said no. Shit! Seth said he looked at Finn and pulled him close and kissed him. I love you. Finn blushed you smell alcohol but I love you too. I'll call you tomorrow okay that is if I'm still alive he said laughing. Finn chuckled softly and kissed Seth and watched as he got in his car and drove off. He walked back in to the house hoping that his uncle is still sleeping. It was dark when he arrived home he tested the door and found out that it is unlocked he frowned remembering that he jumped out the window because the living room door was locked but now it unlocked he shook his head it must be the alcohol. He walked in the lights were out he tripped over the vase and dropped his phone.. fuck he cursed so much for trying to be silent. He found the light switch and he bend to pick up his phone he turned around to a voice. Hello son.. He jumped and put a hand on his heart. Shit dad you scared me , what are you doing sitting in the dark Seth asked. Mark stood up from the couch and looked at Seth was waiting for you son he said calmly now go to bed son and don't forget to switch of the light he said walking upstairs. Seth stood there hand still on his chest why is he so calm he wondered to himself. Waking up in the morning he found aspirin and a glass of water on his bed side. He took them went in to the bathroom and brushed his teeth and took a shower maybe this is his last shower who knows. He walked in to the kitchen and his parents were sitting on the table having breakfast. Good morning he said. Morning my little pumpkin how is the headache? Shawn asked. Seth smiled it faded away as soon as he looked at mark. You drove drunk last night boy do you wat could have happened if the police could have cought you boy you could have been arrested you boy mark was furious. Mark! Shawn said. No! Shawn please.. mark said. Shawn kept silent and eat his breakfast. Seth you put your life in danger and you had your daddy and I worried about you. Your the chief of the police's son this better be the last time because next time I'm sending you to military school Seth I'm not Kidding this time boy, are we clear mark said. Seth nodded. What was that mark asked. Yes sir Seth agreed. You can go and clean up the pool while we think of a punishment suitable for you. As soon as Seth was out of sight Shawn looked at mark. What ? Mark asked. We agreed that we not sending my seventeen year old son to military school mark, Shawn said. I had to threaten him with something baby I'm out of ideas now his just rebellious mark sighed. His a teenager he will come around mark we have all been there Shawn said sitting on Mark's lap and kissing him give him time okay he will come around. Now I have to get to work I love you. I love you too baby mark said.


	2. Chapter 2

Daddy ! Seth called.

Yeah! Pumpkin Shawn said turning to look at him.

Is dad really going to send me to military school ? He asked.

Shawn chuckled closing the salad Tupperware.

Ofcourse not baby his just messing with you okay Dad loves you.

But sometimes I feel like he doesn't love me Seth said.

He does love you. Your the best thing to ever happen to him and his just trying to protect you baby okay you have nothing to worry about Seth said smiling.

Will you let him send me to military school ? He asked.

No! Not ever Shawn said.

So what did your dad when you came home on Saturday Finn asked.

Well he threatened me about military school again.

Babe maybe you should behave sometime Finn said shrugging his shoulders.

But my dad wants me to be perfect but I can't he said with a sigh.

You dad just wants what is best for you seth, said Finn.

Come here Seth pulled Finn closer to him and kissed him.> 

I don't want to talk about my dad he said kissing Finn on the lips.

So I have been thinking he started.

Yeah! Finn said tilting his head to the side.

You know I'm off to college soon and I was thinking maybe.... I mean you don't have to if you don't wanna I was thinking maybe we could Uhm.. you know.

What Finn asked.

I don't know like take our relationship to the next level. Seth said shrugging his shoulders.

You mean like have sex ? Finn asked.

Yeah! I don't know it was just a thought, Seth said.

Finn sighed, babe you know I told you that I'm not ready to have sex I want it to be special he said.

Do you love me ? Seth asked.

Finn looked at him with wide eyes, ofcourse I love you Seth what kind of a question is that.

I mean of you really loved me you have to prove it Seth said.

Finn was stunned how could you say something like that we talked about this Seth I love you and if you really love me you will wait for me.

Finn walked out of Seth's room an he got downstairs and said goodbye to Shawn.

Finn sniffed.

Finn are you okay? Shawn asked.

Yeah! I'm fine he responded.

Finn you're not fine, now talk to me what happened.

Seth... He thinks that because I'm not ready to sleep with him I don't love him Finn said crying.

Finn I want you to listen to me okay he said to Finn who nodded.

Seth is just being a boy okay ofcourse his going to feel like you don't love he feels under pressure okay as boys in the locker room after football practice they talk about sleeping with their girlfriends or boyfriends so he feels pressured by his peers. So honey I want you to go home and don't let it get to you Seth will wait until you're ready.

Finn wiped his tears and hugged Shawn thanks Mr Calloway.

You are welcome honey say hello to your uncles for me.

I will bye! Finn waved as he left.

After dinner they retired to their bed and gave the workers a night of and Seth did the dishes.

Mumbling something about running away to go live with his uncle Glenn in the city because his being abused.

Mark Shawn called as they were in their bedroom.

Yeah! Sweetheart said mark.

I was thinking that maybe we should speak to Finn's uncles.

About what, asked mark not looking up from his tablet.

About getting him on birth control Shawn said brushing his hair.

WHAT! IS SETH HAVING SEX? He asked.

No! No! It's just they had an argument this morning him and Finn apparently Seth feels like Finn doesn't love.

And why is that ? mark asked.

Because he is not ready to have sex with him. Shawn said with a sigh.

Where the hell did he get that idea, mark asked.

From his peers you know how high school is like lots of peer pressure.

We going to have to talk to Seth first before we talk to Finn's uncles mark said.

Yeah! But who will talk to him Shawn asked.

You said mark not looking at Shawn.

Why me ? Asked Shawn .

Because you are a free spirit and talking is your thing mark said kissing Shawn.

Shawn laughed your lucky I love you he said kissing him back.


	3. Chapter 3

What are you doing here ? Finn asked Seth who was leaning by the door frame.

Can I come in? Seth asked.

Sure why not said Finn moving aside for Seth to enter.

Baby listed I'm sorry for everything I said okay it was stupid of me I shouldn't have said that and I won't force you to do anything that you don't want to do I'm sorry baby say you will forgive me said Seth pleading.

Seth you don't have to question my love for you I love you I will sleep with you but not now I'm not ready please understand Finn said moving to seat on the couch.

I hear you babe Seth smiled sitting down on the couch next to Finn he looked at him are we like cool now.

Finn smiled ofcourse we cool he took the controller now let me beat your ass at football.

Seth Chuckled you beat me dream on.

Shawn about the birth control thing I think your right Shawn raised his eyebrows.

So you agree ? He asked.

Yeah! I mean we might have the talk with him but at the end of the day he is going to have sex, so I think that you should speak with him tonight.

Okay so which means after we speak with him we can call Finn's uncles and suggest the idea.

I can believe that my son is already having sex mark asked out loud. I mean when I was his age I was playing in the mud in my grandfather's farm not even thinking about sex mark said shaking his head.

Shawn snickered and looked away.

What mark asked with a raised eyebrow.

Nothing said Shawn..

No the is something he said.

When I was Seth's age I already had a boyfriend he chuckled.

He was my like my first kiss broke my heart for the first time. Lost my virginity before prom because I was at my friend Stella's party drunk my ass off and I slept with this guy I think his name was Bret something he chuckled he had this long hair like yours. Shawn chuckled.

Mark stood there dumbfounded.

What! Shawn asked.

How many guys have you slept with ? Mark asked.

Well thirty he said blushing.

Wow! Thirteen is good right said mark.

Who said thirteen Shawn asked.

You did mark said.

No i didn't Shawn said with a chuckle I said thirty.

WHAT! asked mark. You slept with thirty guys how come you don't have any other kids.

Because I was on birth control my mom put me on birth control as soon she found out I was a carrier so I got out on birth control when I met you.

Mark was stunned by all of this. He could not believe what he just heard his husband was wild like that.

You were a wild child he asked Shawn who smiled.

I guess so he said. Are you jelous? Shawn asked.

No! Why would I be jealous of those guys when I get to go to bed with you and I'm the one you got out of birth control for and you gave me a beautiful baby boy.

Shawn smiled I don't know about Baby but he is a boy he moved closer to kiss mark.

Seth had Finn pinned under him on the couch they were kissing passionately Seth took his own shirt off and he had his hands under Finn's shirt he was about to take it off when the door flicked open and a voice was heard.

Finn we home the voice said.

MGM! He cleared his throat.

Whoa! Shit Seth said jumping off the couch to retrieve his shirt.

Uncle Phill ( cm punk) when did you get home? Finn asked embarrassed.

I just got here he said smiling.

I'm sorry I just didn't know you will be home so soon Finn said eyes wide open.

Seth you need to leave Phill said.

Yeah! He moved pass Finn only to stopped by Phill I mean out the front door before Sheamus gets here.

Okay bye he waved to Finn and left.

I think that we should go see your family for Thanksgiving Sheamus said as soon as he walked into the house.

Silence....

What happened he asked.

Nothing baby Finn and I were just talking about sports Finn honey why don't you go upstairs and get ready for dinner.

Okay said Finn said walking upstairs to his bedroom.

As soon as he was out of side Phill looked to his husband and said babe maybe we should put Finn on birth control he said.

WHAT! WHY? asked Sheamus..

Lets just say that I found them in a very compromising position.

IM GOING TO KILL THAT CALLOWAY BOY Sheamus said grabbing his phone to call Seth's parents.

Baby calm down okay his not having sex right now I just want us to prevent any surprises he said.

YES WE CAN PUT HIM ON BIRTH CONTROL BUT IM GOING TO TALK TO SETH'S PARENTS about all of this his hands were moving around.

My nephew is too young to have sex he muttered to himself his just a baby.

Phill just rolled his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Ohh!! Fuck Seth moaned as rubbed his member, fuck, fuck he moaned as he came all over his hand.

He was stunned by a nock on the door.

Seth honey Shawn said popping in the bedroom honey! Can I talk to you.

Sure daddy! What's up? He asked.

Well honey I know that you have a boyfriend and you guys one day are going to have sex and I want you to be safe okay.

Daddy I have health class for that Seth said blushing.

Well they only teach you what is in the book not the real stuff, so that is why you have a cool daddy to teach you all that you should know Shawn said patting his head.

So you do know that Finn was tested a few years ago and they found out that his a carrier right , so that means that he can have kids.

Seth nodded.

So here's what I think okay don't be shy or anything I want you to be open with me don't be afraid to talk to me .

I will keep that in mind daddy.

Baby when you guys have sex, Finn is going to get pregnant and that will mean that you guys will have to leave school get a job raise a child I'm not saying that you guys should not have sex you can only when you're both ready okay Shawn said.

Seth nooded yes daddy we actually spoke about it and we decided to wait so you have nothing to worry about daddy you be having grand kids any time soon so you can relax.

Shawn smiled and hugged his son I'm so proud of you have I ever told you that. 

No! You haven't Seth smiled as he said that.

Well I am proud of you son and I hope that you don't disappoint me Shawn said.

As he reached the door he turned and said.

Ohh! Honey next time when you pleasure your self try doing it in the shower, he laughed and walked out.

Seth stood there his eyes wide.

Shawn this is good Phill said biting into his cake.

I didn't know you bake said Miz 

Well I do not all the time he said sitting down on the couch.

Lucky us then they said in unison.

Don't get used it he said with a chuckle.

Sheamus and I were talking and we thinking of putting Finn on birth control. Because you know our kids are having sex so it's better to prevent than being sorry Phill said.

They both nooded yeah! Actually mark and I were thinking the same thing like talking to you about putting Finn on birth control not knowing that you are too.

Yeah! We are like not ready for teenage parents drama.

Dean has been having sex before I even thought of talking to Jeff about putting dolph on birth control Miz said.

It was school time and Seth had a football practice.

Calloway put your head in the game couch Brock called.

Wat the hell couch Seth screamed.

He continued to play the game but his head was not in the game. And couch kept screaming at him to put his head in the game.

He took of his helmet and looked at his couch, you know what couch Seth said walking up to him I quit this shit he threw his helmet on the ground and walked over to the benches and grabbed Finn's hand and walked away.

Seth what the hell your dad is going to kill you BABE SLOW DOWN Finn said stopping letting go of Finn's hand.

Talk to me Seth what is going on why did you quit football ? Finn asked.

I'm tired of this shit baby why can't I do what I want and not what my dad wants he asked kissing Finn.

What do you want to do Seth? Finn asked.

I want to try something new he said.

Like what? sked Finn because babe last time I checked you you quit the wrestling team because you wanted to play hockey and you quit hockey because you wanted to try swimming Finn said.

And let's not mention music and acting you have never finished any of that Finn said.

Baby this is different I'm joining the poetry club I want to be close to you baby he smiled pulling Finn closer to give him a kiss and Finn took out his phone and took a selfie.

You gonna put that on Instagram? Seth asked.

You know it Finn said with a grin..

They left the school yard with Finn on Seth's back because Seth said his future husband deserves to be pampered.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks Brock I'm glad you told me and I promise to deal with him, mark said.

I won't be hard on him, I know his a great kid and the best quaterback youve had since that Roman Reigns kid, Mark said.  
yeah I'll try to get him back on the team.okay thanks for calling bye.

And he hang up.

He dialed a very familiar number.

It rang once and the person answered.

Hello.. brother.

Hei! Little brother mark said.

What is going on you never just call me out of the Blue Glenn said.

It's Seth man mark said with a sigh.

What has he done now, burned down the School, Glen asked with a chuckle.

He's just being rebellious Glenn and to make it worse he quit the team mark sighed.

So you need me to come Taxes ? Glenn asked.

Yes Glenn please I have ran out of punishments mark said rubbing his face with his hands.

Okay I will be there by Wednesday he said hanging up.

Thanks bro.

Seth come in Shawn said as soon as he walked in to the house.

Yes daddy.

Sit down Shawn said more of a command.

Seth swallowed hard and sat down.

He was a about to speak when his daddy interrupted.

I talk you listed.

When I found out that I was pregnant with my first child I was over the moon I had 16 pregnancy test saying the same thing and I handed them to your dad.

Did you know that he had a name already for you he started working on the nursery Shawn chuckled, he used to talk to you when you were in my tummy sometimes he would sing and your dad can't sing to save his life.

Honey what I'm trying to say is your dad loves you more than life itself you are his world Shawn said holding his sons hand and your hurting him with all this behaviour of yours Shawn stood up and when his hurting I'm hurting.

Seth sat there on his own in the kitchen biting his nails.

Mark and Shawn were sitting in their front porch outside.

I'm sorry mark Shawn said I'm sorry that Seth took after me and has turned out like this Shawn sniffed.

Mark pulled him closer baby it's not your fault you didn't know that Seth will turn out like this okay babe and don't beat yourself up over this, Seth will come around, mark said.

I hope so my love I really hope so Shawn said with a sigh. 

Ohh! Before I forget I called Glenn today and he said he will be here in a couple of days.

Mark Glenn spoils Seth he lets him get away with anything Shawn said, remember when he was young and he he broke my favourite vase the one your mother gave me for our wedding present and Glenn replaced instead of punishing him.

This is different baby maybe this time Glenn will be the bad cop mark said rubbing his husband's back.

I can't wait to see Glenn and his husband Daniel Bryan.


	6. Chapter 6

CALLOWAY FAMILY

Andertaker ( mark Calloway) - father.  
Shawn Michaels Calloway) - daddy.  
Seth Rollins Calloway. Son 

AUSTIN FAMILY.

Steve Austin - father  
The miz ( Mike) - daddy  
Dean Ambrose Austin - son

SHEAMUS's FAMILY

Sheamus - Uncle  
Cm punk ( Phillip) - uncle  
Finn balor - Sheamus's nephew.

GOLDBERG HARDY FAMILY

Goldberg - father

Jeff Hardy - daddy

Dolph Ziggler hardy - son

HELMSLEY FAMILY

HUNTER - FATHER

KOFI KINGSTON- daddy

Roman son

MACMAHON FAMILY

SHANE MACMAHON - FATHER

AJ STYLES - DADDY

MUSTAFA' ALI - AJ's biological son and Shane's step son.

Bailey - AJ and Shane's daughter.


	7. Chapter 7

Uncle Glenn! Seth exclaimed as soon as he opened the door to his parent's house

Sethie! My favourite nephew Glenn said hugging Seth uncle Glenn I'm your only nephew, were is uncle Bryan he asked looking behind Glenn.

Oh! His not coming buddy he had to stay behind and work Glenn said looking at Seth, you getting big buddy.

Oh! Yes I got a boyfriend he said smiling.

You do, Glenn asked I would love to meet him some day what's his name he asked.

Finn Seth said showing him a picture of him and Finn laughing with him standing behind finn.

His pretty Glenn said and his smile is bright you guys make a cute couple. 

Glenny Shawn said walking in to the living room with groceries. Moving over to hugg Shawn.  
It's so good to see you Shawn still pretty I can see Glenn said, Shawn blushed oh! Glenn stop he said they moved to the kitchen and Shawn got Glenn a drink and they sat all three of them and talked.

The door opened up and mark walked in and the brothers knodded to each other mark sat down next to Shawn and kissed his lips.

I'm glad you could make it mark said getting right to the point he was never the one to beat around the bushes.

Seth do you want to tell us why you quit football mark asked Seth who his eyes were wide open biting his lip.

Seth felt his stomach do the flip, shit his dad knows and he called his uncle they going to kill him and bury his body were noboby could find it shit or worse get shipped to military school and never get to Finn again never get married and have kids of his own he couldn't believe his will not get to see Finn pregnant.

Seth brought out of his thoughts by his father well Seth we waiting mark said.

I don't want to play anymore he said. With a straight face.

What do you mean you don't want to play football anymore mark asked banging his fist on the table.

Shawn and Seth jumped Glenn glared at him come down brother let him talk.

Because I want to try something new said.

Like what honey Shawn asked I don't know... Maybe poetry or gaming since I'm good at it, Shawn asked.

Gaming! Mark chuckled are you even thinking pssd gaming you need a stable career what is going to happen when you get married and have a family of your own.

I will go to college get a business degree or something he said shrugging his shoulders.

Glenn looked at seth but before he could speak mark interrupted.

That is it I'm calling commander Cena first thing tomorrow morning and I'm sending you to military school mark said with a serious voice.

Seth swallowed hard, and looked to his dad with tears in his eyes. 

Go to your room Seth Glenn said.

Shawn stood up as soon as they thought Seth was out of eyesight.

No son of mine is going to Military school and if you continue with this I'm going to take my son and leave you I mean a divorce mark and you will never see us again Shawn said.

Seth was sitting on the stairs he stood up as soon as he felt tears in his eyes and went to his bedroom and burried his head in the pellow and sobbed hard.

Shawn left to his and marks bedroom. Living the brothers to talk alone maybe Glenn can talk some sense into mark.

You called me here didn't you to come and help out so you going to let me help, brother let me talk to the little peanut and get some sense into him okay Glenn said to mark who nooded.

Now go and talk to your beautiful angel, didn't you know beautiful people are not supposed to cry Glenn said goodnight and went to his bedroom.

Mark said there thinking Shawn has never mentioned divorce before this must be serious he really messed up.


	8. Chapter 8

Shawn! Mark called as he entered their bedroom but he was met with silence.

Shawn please look at me mark pleaded with Shawn.

He sat upright and glared at mark I'm sorry okay I just don't know what else to do I'm running out of options here , mark said.

He just a baby mark his a teenager he is in his adolescent and his just feeling pressurized, Shawn said.

I know baby I'm just trying to make him see that life is not a smooth ride he needs to make wise choices. It's just that everyday at work I see kids brought in because of attitudes like Seth's and o don't want that for my son mark said with a sigh.

I know sweetheart Shawn said moving to hug mark.

I'm sorry that I threatened you with divorce Shawn said head still on marks chest.

It's okay mark said kissing Shawn I'm sorry about mantioning military school after you told me not too.

I love you sweetheart mark said kissing Shawn hard on the lips.

Uncle. Glenn a little voice said head picking inside his room.

Yes buddy! He said.

Are you sleeping, Seth asked with tears in his eyes. 

No! Glenn said moving for Seth to get in the sheets with him.

I messed up real bad didn't I Seth said crying, now my parents are getting a divorce because of me he said with tears still flowing in his eyes.

Glenn smiled as a plan formed in his head he kept rubbing Seth's head sleep buddy it's going to be fine. 

Good morning glee said as he walked into the kitchen and Shawn and mark kissing.

Morning Glenn they said in unison.

I have an idea Glenn said Seth came up to my room crying about how you guys getting a divorce is his fault and how his sorry.

They looked at Glenn. 

So you guys pretend to be get a divorce he said smirking.

Good morning Seth said as soon as he walked in the kitchen looking down and sad, I'm sorry I have been misbehaving but please don't get a divorce I love you guys I promise to be good I will play football again I will stop sneaking out and I will be home on time I promise, Seth said wiping tears from his eyes.

Shawn looked at him it's to late honey I have already called the lawyer your father and I are getting a divorce I can't have you sent to military school now finish up your breakfast and get ready for school Shawn said kissing his forehead.

Mark looked sad and miserable Seth eat his breakfast and went to his room to get ready.

Baby are you okay Finn asked hugging Seth from behind.

Seth turned to face him thanks for coming, he said they were in Seth's bedroom after school.

What is happening, Finn asked.

Can you seat he asked he pointed to the bed Seth sighed my parents are getting a divorce he said.

Finn looked at with eyes wide open what do you mean a divorce he asked shooked.

I mean agh! Man Seth said with a frastrated sigh.

I'm sorry baby Im just shooked that all, Finn said.

It's okay love come'ere Seth said pulling Finn on his lap and started to kiss him he rubbed his back and got his hand under Finn's shirt he three Finn on the bed and got ontop of him and kissed him Finn opened his mouth to let Seth in and the kiss became sloppy and Seth moved to remove the belt and Finn stood up.

Stop! Stop! He said breathing hard. It's okay I understand Seth said kissing Finn on the lips one more Time. 

Lets just play a game he said grabbing the controller, Finn nooded yes love and they began to play.


	9. Chapter 9

Seth wait , Finn bit his lip and put his face on Seth's chest I'm sorry everytime I get all hot and I can't go forward I'm sorry baby Finn said.

It's okay we don't have to go all the way I mean we can do other things I can make you feel really good he whispered softly into Finn's ear.

He started kissing Finn's neck and moved down to his nipple he licked and sucked Finn mourned and cursed baby! Im...... I ohh! Sethie.

Seth looked at him and smiled he kissed his way down to Finn's member he put it in his mouth all of those days of watching porn are coming very handy.

Finn was in heaven and he grabbed the sheets of Seth's bed and bit his lip hard Seth looked up and smiled he took a pillow and put it under Finn's back and moved down to continue with what he was doing before.

He put Finn's member back in his mouth and sucked hard all Finn could do was mourn he grabbed the sheets as he came hard and Seth swallowed some of the cum and moved up to kiss Finn who blushed and pushed him your disgusting Rollins I love it when you call me by my middle name Seth said kissing Finn.

Finn blushed looking at Seth's member Uhm! Want me help you get rid of that he asked.

Nah! I'll take of it you just lie down he said getting up he went to the shower and a few minutes later came back I think you should have my football jacket Seth said kissing Finn and giving him the the jacket.

Finn blushed it's getting late I got to go they got up and Seth helped him put on the jacket Finn turned to look at Seth they kissed each other passionately.

I need to change the sheets Seth said he changed the sheets quickly and they went downstairs holding hands.

Hello! Boys Shawn said as soon as they walked into the living room.

Hy! Mr Calloway Finn said blushing beet red and hiding behind Seth's back.

Uhm! It's good to see you Mr Calloway Finn said I have to get home.

Ohh! Wow you wearing Seth's jacket Shawn smiled it looks nice on you honey he said walking away from them to preaper dinner.

Once outside Seth kissed Finn and held his hand I will call you tonight before I sleep okay he kissed Finn's forehead.

Finn nooded and Left for his house with a smile on his face.

Shawn walked into Mark's office and smiled hei! Husband he said approaching mark smiled back hei! Love what has got you so happy he asked Shawn who sat on his lap.

Seth gave Finn his football Jacket he said.

Ohh! Said mark.

Yeah! Remind me of the time you asked me to marry you I have never felt loved before mark until that day you gave me an engagement ring Shawn kissed mark and I hate myself for ever mantioning divorce it won't happen again baby I promise.

It's okay sweetie mark said kissing I love you Shawn Michaels Calloway Shawn blushed I love you too mark Calloway.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I just wanted to put on something different on this chapter please like don't hate me.
> 
> Stop homophobic attacks remember love is love.

Finn stood infront of his locker his eyes had tears but he didn't want to cry.

Seth came behind him and hugged him he stood next to Finn and clinched his fists.

Who did this? he asked Finn sniffed and shrugged his shoulders.

Seth took him in to his arms and hugged him.

Finn wiped his tears and opened the locker it was a total shocker all type of dildos fall down and packs of condoms and gay porn magazines.

Seth ran to the locker room with Finn on his toes.

SETH! NO! He screamed.

Seth opened the locker room and went straight to his number one enemy.

SHINSKE NAKAMURA I WANT YOU TO LEAVE MY BOYFRIEND ALONE YOU AND YOUR HOMOPHOBIC GOONS LEAVE MY BOYFRIEND ALONE. Seth said to shinske who laughed.

You are talking to me ? He asked.

YES I'M TALKING TO YOU ASSHOLE Seth said poking his chest.

Shinske looked at Finn and smiled wow I guess their right your the girl in this relationship he said.

Seth threw the first punch that had shinske loosing his balance.

Shinske retaliated and a fight between the two began.

ENOUGH ! Came couch's voice Rollins to the principal's office now.

Seth fixed his shirt and took Finn's hand.

I didn't do anything Seth said.

If anyone should get suspended it's Nakamura he said to his principal go home and Mr balor go to class.

no! Finn said.

Excuse me the principal asked.

If Seth goes I go he said standing next to his boyfriend.

The principal chuckled Mr balor I don't have time for Shakespeare please go to class.

No! He said and they left.

Finn went straight to his bedroom after Seth dropped him off.

Punk stood at the bottom of the stairs and called him after speaking to the principal.

Finn came downstairs wearing Seth's jacket and sat down with his uncle.

The principal called and you and Seth left after Seth got suspended because he got into a fight.

That's not what happened uncle Phil Seth was not fighting because he was looking for trouble he was defending me Finn said.

WHAT! Phill asked confused and scared at the same time.

They wrote some horrible words on my locker and had dildos and gay porn magazines inside and Seth went to confront them and that's when the fight started, Finn explained.

Okay honey! I need to go to your room okay and get ready for dinner Sheamus's will go talk to seth's dad.

Finn nodded and left for his room.

Punk turned to Sheamus you need to go to seth's house and make sure his not in trouble with his parents.

Sheamus nodded.

Dad! Yes i punched him first but it was not because I was looking for trouble oright.

His dad and uncle Chuckled.

I was defending Finn he said, you don't believe he sighed fine he said pouting.

Shawn came into the room with Sheamus in tow . You guys will want to hear this he said.

Seth is innocent he said.

You see Seth said looking mostly at his dad.

Sheamus turned to Seth thank you for defending my nephew he said.

Seth nodded.

So it's true asked Kane you were defending Finn, he asked.

Seth nodded they wrote fag on his locker and got some twisted shit inside and I had to do something.

Shawn sighed sitting next to his husband I mean it's the twenty first century it's legal to be gay or transgender or whatever I'm sorry Sheamus isn't your school like 60% guy he asked Seth who signed I thought so.

Thanks again Seth your a great kid and you can see Finn anytime you want and your welcomed at our house I better get going he said thanking him one more time and left.

As soon as he left mark got up and went to hug his son and for the first time Seth cried he cried in his father's arms.

Shawn felt his heart break for his son and future son in-law.

FINN'S phone rang and he answered without looking at the caller ID.

Hello! He answered.

Silence.

Hello! Who's this he asked. He was about to hang up when he heard.

Please don't hang up. 

Sammy he asked.

Yes! It's me Finn it's Sammy.

Okay! Finn said.

I'm sorry Finn I didn't know shinske was going to do that he said.

It's okay Finn said.

Can I come over to your house he asked.

Sure Finn said he didn't see a problem since they used to be best friends .

Few minutes later punk called him downstairs telling him that Sammy was looking for him.

Lets go to my room he said.

As soon as they entered Sammy looked to Finn and with a sad look said I'm sorry.

For what Finn asked.

For what happened today he said.

It's fine Sammy Finn said laughing.

Why do you have a big heart it's going to get you killed.

Finn laughed I'll die peacefully.

Sammy chuckled I don't understand why shinske is acting this way I'm mean he and I we dating he said.

You what Finn asked.

Oops sorry it's just his not out yet so his like a little homo I guess.

And your still seeing him Finn asked standing up.

Yeah! He tells me he loves me Sammy said.

Does he get violent with you he asked with concern in his eyes.

Sammy! Finn asked after getting no response.

It's not his fault I mean his mom and dad wants him to be like them get a great scholarship and a great job with a wife and a child I mean we can have that I tell him that I'm a carrier so he doesn't have to marry someone he doesn't like.

Sammy when someone loves you they protect you not hit you he said.

He loves me oright please don't tell anyone if it comes out he will know and ...... Please don't he pleaded.

Finn nodded.

Thank you Finn he said.

Mark I can't believe this after all this fighting against homophobia and this happens I mean what where we fighting for he asked snuggling closer to his husband.

Mark kissed his forehead I will go to the school Tomorrow and have them call his parents and sort it out okay he said.

Shawn nodded thanks mark Shawn said closing his eyes to listen to Mark's heartbeat.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teenagers part one.
> 
> It's going to be shot

Man I can't believe your dad agreed for you to go with us on this trip Dean said sipping his Pepsi.

Dude my dad is a cool guy Seth said.

So are you and Finn gonna do it ? Dean asked filing the car with fuel they were at a gas station.

Yaah! Man I got condoms and lube Seth said smirking at him.

Condoms and lube which you were given by your daddy Dean said laughing.

My daddy wants us to be responsible Seth said smiling.

In the bathroom.

So you and Seth are going to do it ha! DOLPH said.

Finn blushed and nodded.

So are you on birth control? He asked.

Yes ! Finn said.

Okay that is great news I am too dolph said applying lip gloss .

How was it like your first time Finn asked.

Ohh! My god it was great and dean was so gentle and loving he took his time with prepping me I don't regret it one bit dolph said blushing.

Well I'm a little nervous Finn said i heard it hurts.

Yes it hurts but only when he enters you feel the heat but as soon as he starts to thrust oh! My god Finn and he hit your prostate you going to love it dolph said.

Finn blushed .

Are you sure dolph asked 

Finn nodded yes I mean we are in love that's all that matters and we have thought it through we are both ready. Finn said smiling.

Okay! Dolph said hugging Finn you going to love it I assure you.

Finn laughed let's get going, and they left to join their boyfriends and continue with the drive.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay part two is here well let me just say Finn and Seth won't be the same after this..
> 
> Please enjoy I love your feedback.

They really didn't know what they were doing Seth could have sworn all those years of watching porn went out the window as soon they got naked and the nervousness kicked in he kissed finn.

What do we do ? Do we like get under the covers or just do it on top he asked.

Finn smiled I think we should get under the covers he said.

Sure Seth said smiling and they got under the covers and Seth bend down to kiss Finn and moved his hand and run it down Finn's member and Finn moaned.

Seth remember what those guys did on those porn videos he watched and he took the lub and lubed his hands he started inserting his fingers one and the two , Finn shut his eyes and bit his lip Seth kissed him and whispered relax baby I got you I got you Finn smiled and nodded.

Seth continued to prep him kissing him softly he was looking for that thing he read about in the internet called a man's G spot until he found it and kept rubbing through it which caused Finn to scream and he covered his mouth with his own.

He inserted his but first took Finn's hand and put it on his own member and looked into his eyes.

Touch it baby it's yours it's all yours he said , Finn blushed your. .. he starmmered .... You like big...... bigger than me...... Are you sure..... Sure it's going to fit he asked and Seth smirked his big ego just got bigger than mount Everest.

Ofcourse baby I will never hurt you he said kissing his forehead now I'm gonna need you to relax okay I got you Finn nodded.

He took out a condom and poured a generous amount of lube on himself " you ready baby boy?" 

I'm scared Seth , Finn whimpered watched Seth press the tip against his hole.

Don't be , Seth pushed in and Finn clawed at forearms, breathing heavily. He was a lot bigger than the fingers. 

Breath , love he said softly by in Finn's ears. Inch by inch he pressed in.

Finn shut his eyes closed. Tears ran through Finn's eyes, baby he cried.

I'm in , I'm in baby , Seth ran his hands through Finn's hair, brushing his bangs away from those pretty eyes.

Open your eyes and look at me, Finn.

Finn gingerly opened them , Seth looked blurry through his tears he felt so full. His cock was angry red and leaking on his stomach and if Seth moved he was sure going to come immediately.

I'm going to move now , Seth was panting now, too tell me when you are about to come okay finn he said.

Finn nodded furiously. He was about to come and he didn't want to leave Seth hanging.

Shhh, Seth kissed his neck again and Started moving his hips. He sucked on Finn's neck, leaving love marks on his pale skin.

Finn couldn't say anything he whimpered, whined, groaned and cried, all as he tightly clung onto seth.

Seth, seeeeeeeth , I'm gonna come, he managed to mumble out.

I'm gonna coooome!

Finn came all over their stomachs and Seth kept his thrusts fast and easy and kept hitting that spot again and now Finn came at the same time with him for the second time.

Seth kissed his forehead and they layed there in each other's arms.

Sleep over took them and they slept with smiles on their faces.

They back home and Finn is terrified his been crying and crying lucky it was summer holidays he had no school he was on the phone with dolph who had no answers for him.

I don't know Finn I mean with me and Dean it was not like that I was not bleeding for that long maybe you need to call Seth and discuss this with him , he said.

Finn thanked him and hang up. He called Seth and it rang once and he answered.

Hello! Sweetheart he said.

Baby! We ..... Need to talk he said hiccuping 

Babe! What's wrong Seth asked panic in his voice.

Can you come to my house he asked.

Sure I'm... Give me twenty minutes okay.

Sure .... Uhm! Just come straight to my room he said and they hang up.

Twenty minutes later his bedroom door opened and closed and his BAE walked in.

They kissed each other and Seth cubbed his cheek are you okay? He asked.

I..... I'm scared Seth he said with tears in his eyes.

Baby! What's wrong he asked.

I have been bleeding for four days now Finn said.

What! Why! How? He asked.

Finn glared at him.

I'm sorry baby I meant what I didn't hurt you did I ? He asked scared.

No! I mean I don't know I had dolph buy me pads because I'm scared of going out Finn said crying.

Its okay babe Uhm! Will talk to my dad and he will talk to your uncle so we can go to the hospital because we going to need an adult he said kissing Finn's forehead .

WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE HAS BEEN BLEEDING AND FOUR DAYS ?.

Shawn asked shocked ohh! God Seth did you use the stuff I gave you ? he asked and Seth nodded yes dad I did I don't know maybe I'm just big he said.

His dad chuckled you really are your father's son your egos are just bigger than the moon Shawn said.

Okay I'm going to call Phillip and have him meet us at the hospital okay he said kissing his son's forehead.

Five minutes later he came back get your phone we going and boy you better pray this is not what I think it is Shawn said shaking his head.

Seth bit his lip and nodded.

Hello! Phil Shawn said.

Hi! His with the doctor in the room I just hope his okay you know ohh! My god Sheamus is out of town with work and my blood pressure is like high because of this pregnancy he said with a sigh.

Let's just hope it's nothing serious Shawn said glaring at his son who was biting his nails.

Ten minutes later Finn come out with a smile on his face.

They stood as soon as they saw him he hugged his uncle and went to hugg his baby I'm fine love.

They said it's just an internal and external tearing so he like gave me a cream to apply daily and this to drink Finn said smiling.

They sighed and left punk and Finn went home.

Seth and Shawn arrived to find mark sitting in the kitchen drinking beer.

Shawn moved closer to kiss him, hei! Baby he said .

Mark smiled.

Seth excused himself to go to his bedroom.

Mark raised an eyebrow at Shawn indicating for him to speak.

Well he started from the begginning and ended with the hospital he explained everything.

HE WHAT? mark asked.

Baby please calm down before you get a heart attack Shawn said.

BUT! He said.

Mark his scared and worried about Finn's health right now he doesn't need mark chief of police he needs his father Shawn said.

Mark sighed and calmed down you're right he said I will talk to him in the morning he said kissing Shawn.

Thanks baby for understanding mark smiled and they stayed like that Shawn sitting on his lap.

Nothing but silence filled the room.


	13. Chapter 13

So you had sex after I told you not to mark addressed his son who was sitting in the couch in his office.

Seth nodded .

Speak boy mark said.

Yes! Yes! Sir he said.

What am I going to do with you he asked himself I mean you don't listen your like a rebellious child you misbehave , maybe you needed a sibling maybe it's the packs of being an only child mark said with a sigh.

I'm sorry dad Seth said and mark could see that he really was sorry.

You're free to go he said going back to work.

I want to pass this stupid chemistry Seth said getting frastrated.

He stopped studying and pulled Finn to kiss him Finn blushed baby we have to study and your parents are downstairs, Seth sighed fine your just so freaken sexy and beautiful babe I just want to kiss your lips all the time Seth said.

Finn blushed I should get going he said putting our his books he got up and kissed Seth .

Let me see you out he said they arrived downstairs to find his dad in the kitchen bye Mr Calloway Finn said from the living room.

Bye Finn Shawn said.

They arrived at Finn's house and started making out in Seth's truck.

A moment later a knock on the window disturbed them Seth rolled the window and Sheamus was standing there flashlight in hand.

It's time to hit the road boy he said and Seth nodded yes sir .

Finn kissed Seth and climbed out the car goodnight baby he whispered to Finn who blushed goodnight love he said.

Goodnight Mr Sheamus Seth said and drove home.

Do you think having one child was a mistake ? Mark asked Shawn.

No! Baby why ?

Mark sighed I mean maybe Seth is being rebellious because he's an only child .

You know before Seth we had two miscarriages and we decided one child was enough because of the previous incident Shawn said, do you think his doing this because he doesn't have any responsibilities? Shawn asked.

Mark nodded maybe we should get him a dog he suggested.

Shawn nodded yeah it will teach him some responsibilities.

I'm sorry I never gave you any more kids Shawn apologized and mark kissed him it's not your fault I didn't want to loose you so I will just have to love the one that we are stuck with he said and they laughed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The effect of peer pressure, peer pressure can ruin your child's life so as a parent is your job to make sure that you teach your child about peer pressure and what it can do to you.

Come on Seth don't be a chicken your parents are out of town and you got your place to yourselve , look they won't even that the was a party at their house Dean said to Seth who was dubious about the whole party thing.

I don't know guys my dad is a chief of police if something happens or my neighbours call the police we will all be arrested said Seth.

Come on we won't play music that loud I mean man your house got a mean ass backyard look man work with me here I already told our friends that you having a party , Dean said to Finn who had his eyes wide open.

WHAT! YOU TOLD PEOPLE BEFORE YOU TOLD ME WHAT THIS AWARDS GETS CANCELLED AND MY PARENT'S DON'T GO TO LA , Seth said screaming.

You know me man like I get excited and you know the is this new dude his just came seatle , no Dean man don't tell me your after the new kid Chad gable , Seth asked Dean who smirked.

You have a boyfriend man remember your boyfriend dolph , pssst man Dolph is not the boss of me, what was that Seth asked as soon as he saw Dolph and Finn coming from across the corner.

I said Dolph is............

Hey! Guys Dolph said ....... Seth laughed so hard when Dean jumped offering to curry dolph's back pack.

Okay! Dolph said giving it to Dean , how was your day baby he asked Dolph who looked at him suspiciously Dean jon Ambrose Austin wat is going on you look a little pale he said .

Seth was trying to hold back a little laughter .

Nothing baby he said.

Finn looked at Seth what where you guys talking about ? He asked.

Nothing baby just Guys stuff Seth told Finn who raised an eyebrow guyi stuff , what guys stuff we are guys too.

But baby not like us guys your like girls guys you know Dean said.

Really! Finn and Dolph laughed they walked out of the school hallway and into dean's BMW M3 , it doesn't mean that if we can get pregnant we not guys enough it's bringing us down because of who we are Finn said glaring at them.

Dean dropped them off at Finn's house and drove off with Dolph.

Baby I heard that you're throwing a party Finn said.

I don't want to do it but then again if I don't do it I will be seen as whimp a chicken. Seth said with a sigh.

But babe if you father finds out your dead Finn said and he will send you to military school and I won't get to see you Finn said.

But babe I'm a high school quarterback my reputation is on the line Seth tried to reason. 

Do you want to throw the party ? He asked

No! Baby of course not I don't want to throw the party but my teammates they looking forward to it man .

So you are pressurized what about what is going to happen to you if your dad's find out have you thought about that ? Finn asked getting on his toes to kiss him and left him standing at the lawn.

Uncle Phill Finn called getting downstairs .

Yes! Finn .

Can I ask you for a favour he said biting his nails.

Seth is throwing a party at his house.

WHAT ! Phill asked.

No! His friends are pressuring him into throwing the party he really doesn't want to throw it you see uncle Phil ...

Okay! Im listening Phill said .

Can you get uncle Sheamus to like stop it before it begins Finn pleaded. Like he can get One of his cop buddies to stop it and not tell his father.

Honey! His dad's will find out he's a chief of police Phil said.

Like we can get the cops to go to the house and surround it and get Seth to come here he'll Sleep on the couch uncle Phil if he goes through with the party his father will send him to military school Finn said sniffing his tears.

Okay! I will send Sheamus to go and get him and alert the police of the noise in the neighbourhood punk said and Finn hugged him thank you uncle Phil he said rushing to go call Seth.

Hei! Baby. So are they on board? Seth asked.

Yes! They are my uncle will come and pick you up in half an hour Finn said.

Thanks babe I owe one Seth said.

Yeah! You do Seth said.

Half an hour later Seth was in Finn's bedroom with the door open playing PlayStation Y2K.

Dinner will be ready in an hour boys, Phill called from downstairs.

Okay! Uncle Phil Finn said.

Yes! He's here Phil said on the phone with Shawn no you should be thankful he has my nephew as a boyfriend other wise we would be speaking of something else.

Thank you Phil my son would be going to military school in the next few weeks thank you so much I asked you because I knew he is going to throw a party Shawn said.

And my husband had already called the military school because he knew that his son will throw the party Shawn sighed with a sigh, thanks again Phil .

It's okay Shawn it's our job as parents to protect them he said and They both hang up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say Seth is very lucky to have Finn .....
> 
> But they sleeping in the same house for two days I foresee *danger*


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teenagers will be teenagers .
> 
> And Sheamus gets a headache having your nephews boyfriend in the house for a sleepover is a bad idea .

Honey! I'm so proud of you what you did for Seth was so generous of you punk said they were sitting on Finn's bed in Finn's room.

His my boyfriend uncle Phil and I know it will kill Mr Shawn if he getting sent to military school he really loves his son Finn said to his uncle who nodded like your uncle and I love you punk said kissing Finn's forehead.

I know uncle Phil Finn said and I love you .

Goodnight honey ! Punk said getting up good night uncle Phil Finn and he stopped by the door and smiled goodnight Seth he said , goodnight Mr punk Seth said from behind the curtain.

Finn blushed all embarrassed now behave boys Seth your sleeping in the guest bedroom be gone in half an hour he said and shut the door.

Ohhhh! My god that was embarrassing thank goodness it was not Sheamus Seth said chuckling.

They started to make out they kissed and the kiss turned passionate Seth put his hands under Finn's pyjama Top.

Love! L....ove wait Finn said breathing heavily we .......we should stop before my uncle comes in here and kills you .

Your right maybe we should wait and go to bed Seth said kissing Finn and getting out of bed going for the door he opened the door and blew a kiss at Finn who blushed.

Goodnight my love he said goodnight Seth.

Mmhhm! A voice cleared.

Seth jumped ohhhh! Hey Mr Sheamus I was just looking for a bathroom.

In Finn's bedroom ? He asked.

Uhm!! .......... Uhm..... Goodnight Mr Sheamus Seth said going into the bedroom.

Sheamus just shook his head they going to give me a headache he said getting inside their bedroom.

Punk smiled of course baby they are teenagers they will be teenagers just let Them be okay! Stop stressing love come lets cuddle he said to Sheamus who sighed okay!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seth has no manners Even as a guest he can't behave.

Good morning baby Seth said walking into Finn's bathroom and kissing him.

Baby! What are you doing in here? My uncle could walk in any minute , you not supposed to be in here .

But babe I don't wanna shower alone it's so boring Seth said Kissing Finn's neck.

But you always shower alone in your house Finn said trying to move away from his horny boyfriend, his hand travelled down to his his boyfriend's crotch , Finn's eyes popped out Seth get rid of that my uncle Sheamus will kill us Finn was now panicking.

Seth smiled relax baby your uncles are not home they left for punk's sonar's appointment I was up before them I saw them leave so you just relax and enjoy this beautiful feeling of waking up and having your boyfriend make love to you in your bedroom.

Finn smiled but we gonna have to be quick baby and I just started using my shot and I heard it needs to be in your system for a while until it can prevent pregnancy because I just started using if I have sex without protection I will get pregnant Finn said.

Seth smiled it would be great to have a little me running around he said smirking.

Baby! Finn said slapping Seth's chest it's not funny my uncle's would send me back to Ireland.

I'm kidding baby not now maybe in the future now back to where we were Seth pulled Finn out of the shower and put him on the bed he placed him on the bed and started kissing him.

Baby we don't have the whole day Finn said panicking , Seth put his two fingers inside Finn's pucker and started hitting his prostate and Finn's bit his lip to stop himself from screaming , fuck baby I want you he said.

Seth grabbed a lube oil and a Condon he put on a Condon and lined himself with Finn fuck baby always ready for me fuck that feels good Seth moaned as Finn kissed him.

I love you Finn fuck ! Ohhhh! Fuck Seth screamed he bit his tounge realising that he's been loud.

Ohhhh!! Mmhhm! Ahh! Finn moaned softly as he came undone fuck it's been a while baby he said Seth kissed him and came inside the Condon, he pulled out and oh! He said as soon as he saw little cum coming out of Finn's hole.

What Finn asked? 

Uhm! I think the Condon broke Seth said taking it out and checking out and indeed it was Brocken he knotted it and wrapped it up in wipes and put it in a small plastic bag he found in Finn's drawer.

They walked into the shower in silence they showed and got out went in to the kitchen and Finn disposed the condom he came back and sat next to Seth to pour himself cereal , listen baby we'll find those 24 hours pill oright we can get Dolph to buy it for us and then you can take it later today we can like ask your uncles to have them over and then they bring the pill for us Seth said trying to comfort Finn.

Okay! Finn said and Seth texted Dean who said they will be able to bring it later today .

They kissing and sat enjoying their breakfast when the door opened and Finn's uncle's stepped in , morning boys punk said.

Good morning punk Phill Seth said, good morning uncle Phil and uncle Sheamus Finn said.

What happened here ? Sheamus asked .

We having breakfast uncle Sheamus Finn said Sheamus crooked his head to the side no I can see before you had breakfast he said.

We showed ...... Seth said.

WHAT! Sheamus asked.

separately Mr Sheamus we showed in separate showers Seth said.

When are your parents coming back ? He asked seth.

Toommorw morning he answered then you will be gone Sheamus said to no one.

Sheamus honey Seth is our guest we must treat him with hospitality punk said glariy at Sheamus.

He's fucking my nephew he's no guei and I know for a fact that this morning he took advantage of my little nephew Sheamus said staring at Seth .

Honey! They slept in separate rooms punk said.

I know that but I cought him sneaking out of Finn's room last night I'm watching Calloway you get my nephew pregnant I'm going to make sure you drop out of school and be a man provide for your family I'm watching you Rollins Sheamus said.

Seth bit his tounge and punk noticed that he was actually scared .

Sheamus come on I need you to help me get the laundry out punk said pulling him out of the kitchen.

Sheamus did the I'm watching you sign .

Finn came up to his boyfriend and hugged I'm sorry about my uncle we really need to get that pill he said and Seth nodded.

Dude! These are hard to get man I had to ask man we had to ask dolph's cousin nattie to get them for us since she's older and working at the pharmacy Dean said.

Dolph handed Finn a pill and he took it and drank water to swallow it down.

Men why is the door to your room out Dean asked Finn .

Man his uncle has gone crazy he removed the doors to our rooms because he says I will take advantage of finn Seth said.

Dean laughed you already did that he said and he's nephew is no saint right he said .

Dean ! Stop it's not funny Dolph said slapping his boyfriend's chest.

Okay! Okay! I'll stop Dean said and they sat they playing PlayStation .

Seth looked at Finn and mouthed I love you and Finn blushed and looked away.


	17. Chapter 17

Daddy your back Seth said hugging his Shawn tight he cleared his Throat moving away from his daddy..... Father! He said looking down at his hands.

Mark grabbed him and hugged him Seth couldn't believe it his father was Hugging him not trying to kill him .

Thanks again for taking him in Phill Shawn said.

It's fine Shawn it's the least I could do you welcomed Finn into your home I have to do the same for Seth punk said smiling.

He looked to Seth , you young man you're welcome here anytime this door is always open for you dear Phill said.

Sheamus skoffed Phill the boy spent the weekend here there is no need to let him move in with us Sheamus said.

Honey! Stop it punk said.

Let me walk you out Finn said to Seth ..... Walk him out really the boy spent a whole weekend here and you still wanna walk him out he said putting his hands up.

Finn ignored his uncle and walked Seth out I will see you later he said and Finn smiled me too they hugged and walked away from each other.

Back in the house !! 

If that boy gets Finn pregnant I will burry him alive I will make sure he's destroyed Sheamus said rubbing his hands together with a furious look on his face.

Punk shook his head your insane he said walking out.

He walked inside Finn's bedroom since the was no door , hey! Buddy he said .

Hey! Uncle Phill 

Honey! I need to be honest with me okay ! He said and Finn nodded.

Did you sleep with Seth ? 

Finn blushed and bit his nails.

You did didn't you , he said and Finn nodded but uncle Phil we used a condom and then it broke Finn said.

What! What! He asked.

I took a pill Dolph brought me Finn said.

Let me see that pill he said and Finn took it from a box behind his cloeths in the closet, he handed it over to punk who sighed in relief but we still need to go to the doctor he said and Finn nodded.

Don't worry I won't tell Sheamus but if your pregnant he will know Finn nodded.

Now I will just tell him that we going to the store Phill said now help me get up he said and Finn chuckled .

Man! This is good stuff Seth said blowing the wind out his mouth he was with Dean in their spot out of town far from civilization.

R truth has the good stuff man Dean said .

I can't believe no one still don't know his real name like What is the R for ? And wat is the truth about him when he sells weed to teenagers .

They looked at each other and laughed hard.

Man I think Dolph knows it suspects that I smoke man coz he asked me why does my car smell like snoop Dogg's living room I came up with stupid reasons man they laughed.

I was like i have some a lift and they smoked Dean said really who says that.

That was stupid and he believed that Seth asked.

And Dean nodded.

A bang on the window disturbed them , shit they jumped shit! Shit! No one knows about this spot Seth said and Dean shrugged.

They hid the stuff and Finn rolled the window.

They face to face with a familiar face Rome ! Man you scared the shit out of us when did you get here ? Dean asked unlocking the door for him.

A day ago he said.

Men it's great to see you man thanks to the holidays and now your here.

They handed the blunt over to Roman who took a puff man this is Truth's stuff they nodded and he took out his stuff you should try some of this he said and they put it together and did .

Man! This is great better than R truth's stuff Roman nodded with a smirk I got it it from a guy back at cumpus .

So have you seen mustafa yet? Dean asked. 

Roman smirked I arrived a day ago we booked at hotel near the airport far from campus and we came back this morning man what a night Roman said with a smirk. 

You sick dog Dean said hey they don't call me the big dog for nothing he said.

Laughter filled the car they stayed there catching up.

Finn came back with his uncle from the doctors office they were both relieved since Finn was not pregnant but the doctor advised him to upstain for a month from sex without protection.

They arrived home and he asked his uncle if he could go hang out with his friends punk agreed.

He called them and meet by the lake and sat drank the sodas that Dolph brought with him.

So Roman is home and a certain some one disappeared Dolph accused looking at mustafa who blushed.

We booked a hotel room at the three gardens he said.

What! That hotel is fucked expensive Dolph said.

Mustafa smiled and nodded.

And we were at it the whole night I mean by the walls in the shower in the patio on the bed like everywhere my body hurts guys he said with a blush.

Wow! Dolph said.

Finn blushed Seth is always a gentlemen he's never rough with me .

What! I don't remember the last time Dean was ever gentle with me because he knows I love it rough Dolph said.

Maybe you should take control in the bedroom and two him what you want Dolph suggested.

I don't know guys Finn said dubious .

Trust me it will trigger his rough side and he will give you his all Dolph said.

This shot is just making me sick mustafa said and during sex I get hard fast and Roman loves it but it's painful for me I don't last .

You should change it Finn said and Dolph agreed with him.

I was advised to upstain today Finn said.

By who ? They asked.

The doctor he said.

They chuckled will Seth agree ? They asked.

I don't know guys Im really scared to tell him Finn said.

You should tell him to keep him updated they said and Finn nodded.

Thanks guys Finn said it's what friends are for mustafa said and they hugged each other.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The parents are back.

Mark! Shawn called .

Yes! Baby .

I love you and if it was possible we could have another child but it's impossible Shawn said sitting on Mark's lap.

I know love mark said.

I can't wait for Seth to give me grandkids at least two I mean once he leaves for college and gets married we going to be alone it and it's gets lonely here when you're alone Shawn said with a sigh.

I know sweetheart mark said kissing Shawn's neck he continued kissing his neck down to his nipple he started sucking on it Shawn moaned mark please..... Don't .... Stop ohh! Baby fuck that feels good Shawn moaned softly as mark went to caress his behind he laid him down on the bed and started kissing Shawn the love making was slow and passionate it was not fast and rough like when they were young.

They stayed like that in each other's arms Shawn kissed mark I just wish it was possible to get pregnant I could be having Seth's little brother or sister Shawn said and mark laughed.

We should get him a dog one thing for sure I know he loves animals and he will take good care of it mark said.

I remember when I was eighteen I never thought that I will ever have a husband and child I was so career focused wanted to get a degree get a job and make money Shawn chuckled he looked at mark and you came along ......

And I Swept you of your feet mark finished for him and they chuckled I'm so lucky to have you mark said.

They kissed , and They stopped to look into each other's eyes an I'm lucky to have you too Shawn said.


	19. Chapter 19

Man! I'm stoked Dean said Roman and Seth laughed you know what I think ? No! They said.

Okay! I think we should have a party by the lake dean said you know to welcome Roman we can have our guys invite some few friends and cousins you know get it happening Dean said and they nodded.

Man! You know Finn doesn't like going to this parties man he hated them , Seth said.

You must ask him man it will be fun we will be done before midnight Dean said and Seth shrugged i'll try he said.

DEAN ! YOU FUCKER WHO THE HELL IS NICCI ? Dolph asked screaming at Dean as soon as they approached dean's BMW M5..

Seth and Roman chuckled looking at their partners.

Baby! Baby! Listen. I can....

YOU CAN WHAT ? TELL ME THAT YOU SEEING THIS GIRL NICCI OR WHAT SHE'S YOUR COUSIN NATTIE'S FRIEND THE ONE YOU HAVE A CRUSH AND YOU GOING ON A DATE WITH HER , Dolph was furious.

Okay! Nicci Bela is nattie's friend I always had a crush on her way back when she was a senior and I was in middle school okay! And now we just going to hang out and catch not a date okay! Baby he said and kissed dolph's lips.

He whispered something that made Dolph blush and they said goodbye and left.

Roman and mustafa left also leaving Finn and Seth alone they got inside Seth's car and drove .

So! Babe uhm! We were thinking of throwing a party at the lake this weekend Seth said and Finn nodded so we were thinking if we could go together Seth said.

Baby! You know I don't like this parties , Finn said.

Please baby everyone will be there with their lovers and not me Seth said pouting.

Okay! I will ask my uncles if it's okay, Finn said. And Seth smiled I promise you it's going to be Seth said kissing finn .


	20. Chapter 20

See what did I tell you Dean said, this party is dope man look everyone is here , hei! Mandy ! Dean called . he slapped Seth's chest dude it's Mandy rose she's like in college now man look at her she's phew! Fire Dean said.

Who's fire ? Dolph asked.

Ohh! You baby! Dean said kissing Dolph.

Okay! Ohh! My god don't look but Andrade is coming our way Dolph said.

Hey! Finn said Andrade forcing Finn into a hug.

Hey! Andrade where's your sister? He asked.

Andrade chuckled Selina she's somewhere here flirting her through the crowd .

It's good seeing you out and about he said.

I just wanted to try something different Finn said holding on to seth's arm while flashing his beautiful smile.

Okay! Uhm! I'll see you around he said walking away.

What a Dush! Dean said , so I'm going to get us a drink he said leaving.

I better make sure he gets us those drinks Dolph said walking dean's direction. 

They're crazy those two Finn said turning to look at Seth . 

Yeah! Should I be worried about Andrade ? Seth asked.

No! Baby! I love you no one else but you and I don't see myself with anyone else besides you so you have nothing to worry about Finn got on his toes and kissed Seth Finn opened his mouth to let Seth in they pulled apart before it got heated.

We better uhm they chuckled.... Seth kissed Finn's forehead we better join our friends he said taking Finn's hand they entertwined their fingers and walked over to where Dean was sitting with Roman and mustafa and the other kids from school and college.

Hey! Guys they said in unison.

Ohh! It's the power couple nattie said to Finn and Seth and Finn blushed.

I thought we were the power couple Dean said and everyone chuckled .

Mustafa blushed when everyone cought him with Romans tounge down his throat.

Guys get a room Mandy said.

Mandy you just jealous because you have a crush on Roman face it honey as you can see his taken Lana said looking her up and down.

Roman whispered something to mustafa who blushed deep red and they left in Romans truck.

Finn was laughing with Dolph when they heard a scream.

A girl came running towards them ohh! You guys it's Seth and Dean their fighting with Andrade .

WHAT! what happened nattie asked.

Seth was fighting with Andrade Dean tried to stop them but it got out of hand she explained.

Finn was already there screaming for Seth to stop .

He pulled Seth and looked in his eyes to calm him down . Baby ! Baby! Look at me .... Look at me whatever he said don't listen to him don't believe him okay , Seth breathed and Finn took him to his truck baby look at you Finn said you have a busted lip.

Damn! That Andrade is nothing but trouble Dean said approaching Seth and Finn are you okay man ? He asked.

I'm okay! Oright thanks man he said.

Always man always said Dean patting Seth on the back.

They got in their cars and left , Finn and Seth arrived at Finn's house. Seth packed the car and locked the door , babe what exactly happened? Finn asked.

It's guys stuff don't worry about it Seth said clanching his fists.

Incase you forgot I'm a guy Finn said chuckling.

Seth smiled I know babe .

Now! What did he say ? Finn asked.

Seth sighed, he said that his gonna take you from me and I just lost it baby I'm sorry Seth said sniffing Finn kissed his tears no one is going to take me away from you Finn said and Seth smiled you promise ? He asked Finn nodded I promise their lips brushed and Seth deepened the kiss a knock on the car window forced them to pull apart.

Fuck not again Seth said and Finn chuckled.

It's time to go home Mr Rollins Sheamus said Finn jumped out of the car when he noticed someone next to his uncle.

Uncle Cesaro ! He called running towards him to give him a hug.

Bye! Seth Sheamus said.

But uncle Sheamus I wanna introduce uncle Cesaro to my boyfriend Finn said.

Sheamus wanted to kick something, fine make it fast he said.

Finn smiled and grabbed cesaro's hand Seth this my uncle Cesaro his my uncle Sheamus's best friend from Switzerland uncle C this is my boyfriend Seth he said and They shook hands.

Cesaro went back to Sheamus they remind me of you and Phillip he said and Sheamus Chuckled.

So I'll text you before I sleep Seth said and Finn nodded they kissed and Seth got inside his car and left.

Finn and his uncle's went inside.

Seth opened the door trying to tiptoe to his bedroom.

Hello! Son Mark said.

Freaky Friday dad you scared me he said putting a hand on his heart.

Shawn switched on the light he was about to speak when he saw Seth's face, ohh! My god my baby is hurt he said walking over to Seth to check his busted lip and bruised cheek.

Daddy! I'm fine it doesn't even hurt he said.

Mark rolled his eyes should I be worried ? That one of my boys is gonna come knocking on my door with an arrest warrant ? He asked.

Seth shook his head no! Dad it's was a stupid kids fight that is all.

Okay! Now we said eleven thirty it's twelve fifteen mark said.

Mark your son is hurt okay! Shawn said my poor baby let's put some ice on it he said taking Seth into the kitchen.

Stop babying him mark said Shawn looked him up and down and sat Seth down.

His not a baby you know his sixteen mark said.

I'm seventeen dad Seth said Rolling his eyes.

Your! Seventeen ? Asked mark your old enough to get a job start paying rent, food , fuel on your car and your car insurance let me see if I can get my buddy Cena to hire you at the gym mark said looking into his phone .

Dad! That's not fair Seth said, Dean doesn't work why do I have to work ? He asked.

Well dean's parents are rich his daddy is a fashion blogger or something like that so he don't need a job.

Mark! He's still a child, Shawn said kissing his son's cheek.

When I was his age I worked in father's farm I paid rent Glenn also mark and now tommorw we going over there to Cena's gym and his getting a job he said and walked out.

Seth pouted Shawn smiled look on the bright side honey! You get to make your own money he said and seth's smiled .

Yeah! You are right he said nodding his head.


	21. Chapter 21

You got a job? Finn asked a excited.

Yeah! Seth said.

So where ? What do you do? 

At muscle fitness you know Cena's gym and Finn nodded , yeah! The one near the mall it's nothing fancy but I have been working there for 3 weeks and I like it Seth said.

Baby! I'm so proud of you Finn smiled so you thinking about lifting weights anytime soon? He asked. 

Maybe! I have been thinking about it they have this Crossfit competition every year Mr Cena thinks I stand a chance Seth said all happy.

Ohh! My boyfriend is going to be all Buffy and sexy maybe you should grow your hair Finn said putting his hands on Seth's hair.

You think so ? He asked.

Yeah! Finn said you would be my Tarzan he said and Seth laughed and entertwined their hands now lets go have dinner Seth said packing his car Infront of the restaurant parking lot he got out and opened a door for Finn after you Mr prince he said and Finn blushed.

My knight in shining armour he said and Seth smirked.

They arrived in the restaurant which was more like a dinner a fancy dinner.

A waitress came to their table can I get you boys anything? She asked 

Just menus for now please Seth said and she nodded and left.

Another one came and gave them the menus she smiled at Seth and smirked at Finn and left.

Finn rolled his eyes and looked at his menu I think I'm going to have the chicken breast halves and salad he said.

I will have the same Seth said as soon as the waitress took their orders.

The guy came back to get their plates after they where finished eating she still have Finn's funny look she handed Seth a napkin Seth put it in his pocket and they left.

The ride to Finn's house was quite until Seth handed Finn the napkin he opened it to find the waitress's phone numbers he chuckled she gave you her number ? 

Yeah! He said.

What! Are you going to call her ? Finn asked.

No! I'm not going to call her Seth said throwing the napkin out the window it flew with the window.

Finn smiled .

Babe! Your the it for me I don't see myself with anyone else who is not you Seth said parking his car at Finn's drive way, they kissed and Seth drove home.

Seth arrived home to find his parents having dinner hello! Parents he greeted.

Hey! Baby how was work ? Shawn asked.

Seth smirked it was great got paid today and took my future husband out for dinner he said.

Good that's great honey Shawn said hugging his son Seth smirked and I haven't quit yet so dad in your face he said walking away he got upstairs ......... 

Shawn jumped when he heard screaming what the ....... And it was Mark's turn to laugh.

Daddy! Why ? Is my bedroom empty and where is my bed where's all my stuff ? He asked Seth screamed.

Ohh! I turned your bedroom into my men cave son your working now so you sleep in the basement mark said smiling in your face son he said walking upstairs .

It's not fair Seth said.

Life's not fair son Mark called upstairs.

Daddy! He can't do that can he? He asked.

Look on the bright side son you not paying rent and you leaving for college soon Shawn said .

He fall on his bed and sighed he couldn't wait to go to college and be his own man.


	22. Chapter 22

"what is that noise"? Mark asked in his sleepy voice.

" It's probably the neighbours" Shawn said getting up.

He arrived downstairs to find the noise playing in the basement it was hardcore rock band those one's Seth always listened to on tv.

He banged the wall " Seth it's five am your father is sleeping " . Shawn said going into the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee.

Seth increased the volume .

Mark got up and put on his robe and slippers and went downstairs.

A few minutes later the music stopped and Seth emerged from the basement he was humming a song he poured himself a glass of orange juice.

" Good morning daddy" he said .

" Morning munchkin " said Shawn.

" Father" he said and mark nodded..

" As you know it's Saturday today don't wait up for me because I'm taking my future husband out of town we going to a concert" he said with a smirk .

Mark was a about to speak when Seth cut him of.

" Father when was Last time you took daddy out" ? He asked.

Shawn chocked on his coffee. " Seth I think it's time you left for work " Shawn said.

" Okay! Okay think about it old man" he said and left.

Shawn laughed.

" What is so funny "? Mark asked.

" Seth is right when was the last time you took me out"? Shawn asked with a raised eyebrows.

" I'm chief of police I hardly have time to eat where will I get time to go on a date honey "? 

" Mark you make time " Shawn said walking away with a sad look.

" I need a partenity test ". Mark thought to himself.

" Dude! This gym is dope " . Dean said as soon as he and Roman entered.

Seth rushed to them " what are you guys doing here"?   
He asked.

" Relax dude " we here to do some lifting " Dean said putting his hand on Seth's shoulder.

" Uhm! Correction you don't lift Roman does not you" . He said to Dean.

" Seth buddy who are your friends " .? John asked standing next to him.

" Dean Ambrose Austin " dean said extending his hand to John for a shake.

John took his hand and shook it, " any relation to Steve Austin"? He asked.

' Ohh! Yeah! His my father ' , Dean said.

Roman introduced himself next and smiled " you have great gym Mr Cena he said'. 

' thank you ' John said.

' so Dean when is your dad gonna be in town'? Cena asked Dean who smiled , ' you're in luck Mr Cena because they're coming home tonight ' Dean said.

' okay! Do you think you can like set me an appointment ' ? He asked.

' tell you what I will bring my dad here in person' Dean said smirking.

' Finn mustafa is here to see you ' punk called from downstairs.' 

' I'll be down in a minute ' he said .

Mustafa looked really anxious about something so punk told him to head on upstairs to Finn's bedroom.

' hey! Your uncle told me come up ' he said fiddling with his sleeves.

' what happened to your door'? Mustafa asked.

Finn chuckled ' it's a long story so what brings you here shouldn't you be with your men going at it like rabbits' ? He asked.

Mustafa bit his lip.

' so what brings you by ' ? Finn asked.

' uhm! I wish we had privacy ' he said .

Finn nodded ' yeah! You're right let's talk outside by the swings' he said.

Finn went into the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of water and joined mustafa on the swings'.

' so what's happening' ? Finn asked.

Mustafa sniffed ' I think I'm pregnant ' he said .

' what! Finn asked stunned.

' I don't know I'm not sure , I'm scared Finn I mean what if I'm pregnant and Roman breaks with me up after he finds some college guy who is better looking than I am' he said .

' first of all you need to get a test before you make assumptions we gonna go to the pharmacy and get a pregnancy test just to make sure okay'! Finn said and mustafa nodded.

They got into mustafa's car and drove to the store bought the pregnancy test kit and went to the nearest store's bathroom and locked it.

' okay! What do I do ' ? Mustafa asked.

' I don't know maybe you seat on the toilet and peer on the stick I'm not sure', Finn said.

Mustafa did that and they waited for five minutes which was mustafa's longest five minutes of his life.

It was a good thing that they bought clear blue because it told them in clear letters' NOT PREGNANT'. 

they both jumped for joy ' wow! I'm not pregnant I'm not going to loose Roman ' said mustafa hugging Finn.

' mustafa I don't think that Roman will leave you because your pregnant' , Finn told him.

' you think so'? He asked.

Finn nodded with confidence yes! He loves you.

Mustafa smiled and threw the test in the bin.

' let's get out of here' he said happy with the results.

' ohh! My god baby you got us tickets to see Fozy ' said Finn holding the tickets.

' yeah! Babe Daddy's working now prepare to be pampered ' , Seth said kissing Finn they were sitting in Seth's car so be ready by seven okay!' Seth said and Finn nodded.

' did you just call yourself Daddy ' ? Finn asked with a chuckle.

' ohh! Yeah! Baby I just did' Seth said.

Finn laughed and pulled his boyfriend over for a long passionate kiss.


	23. Chapter 23

Ohh! My god baby this is so much fun I mean I love Fozy they are like the best group ever ,' Finn said all excited.

Only the best for my baby , Seth said kissing Finn.

Ohh! Wow! Finn fancy seeing you here! I didn't know that you liked Fozy ? He asked.

Yeah! They like the best I listen to them all the time Finn said..

What is this you like following us now? Seth asked Andrade who smirked.

Nah! Man! I just happen to like the same thing as you he said smirking again, Seth didn't miss the double meaning in that sentence.

Seth was about to attack when Finn stood Infront of him baby! Baby! Let's just go inside and enjoy ourselves okay! He said pulling Seth Inside the hall.

The concert went well they were now in Seth's car.

Where are we going ? Finn asked smiling. 

You'll see ' Seth said smirking. 

They kept driving he kept stealing glances at Finn who was blushing , Finn kept wondering where the hell are they going but he couldn't ask his boyfriend he was brought out of his thoughts when Seth spoke.

We are here baby ! He said opening the passenger door for him.

Where are we ? He asked with a smile .

We are at the restaurant he said.

Baby! We can't go in there it's expensive Finn said.

Come on I got this Seth said he took Finn's hand and entertwined their hands.

A reservation for Mr Rollins he said.

Ohh! Yes! It's right here come on in she pointed them to their seat and gave them their menus and left. 

Babe! We can't even laugh in here Finn whispered to her boyfriend.

The waitor came to take their orders .

I will have steak with mashed potatoes Seth said baked shrimp for my lovely boyfriend the girl smiled and left to place their orders.

Baked shrimp for my lovely boyfriend " Finn said mocking Seth.

Hey! I'm not ashamed of us or you like I said I'm gonna marry you Finn and make you happy he said leaning over to kiss finn.

Finn blushed and smiled baby .... Stap.... He said.

I can hear forks and knives in here don't this people talk to each other? Finn asked.

Nah! It's a fancy restaurant baby less talk more eating.

It's a nightmare you know my son is having Sex it just doesn't seat right with me Miz said.

Shawn laughed well our children are different from us he said.

I mean I didn't have sex until I was in college and that is when I met my husband Steve Miz blushed he was my first.

What! Shawn asked you're a late bloomer , my first was some guy named Bret.

So mark was not your first? Miz asked surprised.

No! Mark is the one that got me pregnant and I remember taking my pills everyday I never missed a pill after I had my miscarriages I was careful didn't want to make a mistake Shawn said.

Austin man it's good to have you back man mark said handing him beer they were all hanging out at Miz and Austin's backyard , mark and Steve were sitting outside while Shawn and Miz fixed lunch in the kitchen.

I had Seth moved into the basement as his punishment I'm telling you man that kid is going to give me grey hair mark said sipping his beer.

I can't punish Dean because Miz thinks that I'm being hard on him.

So does Shawn he believes that my method are hard Mark sighed.

I should have let him take those pills and not have kids at all mark said instead I switched his birth control pills with panamor and Seth was born . Worst day of my life I tell you can you believe that he cock blocked me everytime mark said and Steve laughed.

Hey! Boys the husbands walked in and they all sat down and made small talk.

Ahh!! Fuck , fuck .... Ahh! Baby don't stop ahh! God Finn moaned they were in the backseat of Seth's truck he kept pounding into Finn and everytime he hit his spot he moaned louder.

Try to relax your body baby okay! I got you .

It's very uncomfortable baby and the seat is just hurting my back Finn said shutting his eyes.

Okay! Ohh! Fuck I'll try to hurry up he started moving his hand up and down Finn's member .

Ahh! Ahh! Please baby..... Ohh! God ohh! God don't .... Ohh! My god stop Finn was sweating Seth had no intentions to stop it's been awhile and he is not mess this chance up.

Finn screamed his boyfriend's name as he came Seth smirked and lifted Finn's leg and kept pounding until he came inside his boyfriend.

Promise me that we will never do this again? Finn said putting on his shirt.

what! Have sex again? Seth asked.

No! Babe having sex in the car I mean it's very uncomfortable baby and I ended up not feeling my back Finn said.

I'm sorry babe but I just couldn't wait I mean it's been like forever since we had sex I missed you baby he said moving forward to kiss Finn hard on the lips.


	24. Chapter 24

Fenigan can we talk "? Asked Phill .

Sure ! Uncle Phill what's up"? Finn asked. 

Honey! I know that you and Seth are having sex and I just hope you know to use protection all the time .

Uncle Phill ! Finn said all embarrassed.

Finn I was a teenager once I know these things okay! Don't let Seth pressure you in to doing anything you don't want to do okay".

Finn nodded I hear you uncle Phil.

So you do know that these shots are not 100% proof right", Phil said and Finn bit his lip.

What is wrong? What did you do"? Asked Phil.

We had sex this past weekend and we didn't use a condom", Finn said scared.

Ohh! No! Honey okay we need to go to the hospital right away ".

They arrived downstairs to find Sheamus and Cesaro having a beer competition.

Hey! Sweetheart ", said Sheamus as soon as he saw Phil.

Baby! We going to the hospital we'll see you guys later oright", Phil said kissing Sheamus.

Why? Is the baby okay"? Sheamus asked.

No! Baby I'm taking Finn to the doctor ", Finn said.

What! You're not pregnant are you"? Ohh! My god you're only sixteen my sister is going to kill me she trusted me with you and look what happened" Sheamus said panicking.

Uncle shae I'm not pregnant " Finn said shaking his head.

Okay! No need to panic let's all go to the hospital and get this over and done with" Sheamus said grabbing his keys.

I'm going to murder that Rollins kid and you how could you be so irresponsible I trusted you " Sheamus could not stop himself.

Finn go wait in the car okay" Phil said gently.

Sheamus you need to relax and drive us to the hospital screaming at him won't help so grab those keys and let's go" said Phil.

They arrived at the hospital and went to the meternity ward Phil filled up Finn's details and they waited.

Finn jumped when the nurse called his name.

Fenigan balor the doctor will see you know " she said he walked into the office with his uncle in tow .

Hey! I'm doctor Malek the man said in his British accent Finn smiled and shook his hand.

You have a beautiful smile ", he said to Finn who blushed beet red thank you" he said.

So now what seems to be the problem? He asked.

I am taking pregnancy prevention shot and I ... Uhm! ..... I had sex with my boyfriend this past weekend so my uncle is a little bit worried" Finn said all shy.

Okay! Lets get you tested them take this cup I'm going to need your urine samples he said giving Finn the cup , you can use this room right here he gestured to the door on the left.

Finn left and it was only the doctor and Phillip.

So Phil how are you doing? He asked.

I'm fine actually great my stress level is going well and my sugar level is good so I'm fine " said Phill.

Maybe we should check you out just incase for anything male pregnancy is different from females " said the doctor.

Maybe we should just admit you to make sure that you and the baby are okay! Oright". 

Phill nodded yes ! Doc but my nephew first " Phil said.

Yes! Said the doctor.

Finn emerged from the other room with urine the doctor took them and handed them to the nurse who took them to the lab.

A moment later she came in the room with the results the doctor thanked her and she left.

Congratulations Finn " he said and Finn panicked .

You're not pregnant but you should be careful next time and I would love to see you and your boyfriend about family planning and prevention methods " , okay the doctor said smiling and Finn thanked him .

Uncle Sheamus I'm not pregnant Finn said as soon as he stepped outside the doctor's office.

Good but I'm still going to kill Seth that boy has caused me enough headache" he said.

Baby can you go home and get my stuff and the baby stuff " Phil said and Sheamus's eyes widened.

Is the baby coming ? He asked.

No! not due for another six weeks the doctors just want to make sure that the baby is okay since I will be having a C section " so I must stay in the hospital until the baby is born, " Phil said.

Okay! I will go home and get your stuff then .

Finn was in Seth's car doctor Malek wants to see both of us " he told his boyfriend.

Why? Seth asked.

Because he needs us to discuss some few things about the sex we having " finn said frustrated.

Fine we'll go see your stupid doctor ", said seth.

He's not stupid love he knows what his talking about " Finn said and Seth sighed okay baby.

I don't want you talking to Andrade" Seth said.

I don't Andrade love he finds me I don't how but he always does , you have to trust me Seth when I say that I want only you" Finn said kissing him.

It's just I'm going to college soon and I won't get to be with you like I want " Seth said and Finn smiled baby I will be joining you soon so we will see each other all the time " Finn said and they kissed.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this short chapter

Daddy! Daddy! This is it , ' the letter is here Seth said screaming into the kitchen.

Okay! Is it UCLA wait or Harvard ' asked Shawn with glee.

I'm sorry daddy I know you wanted me to go to Harvard University but I applied for UCLA school,' said Seth.

It's okay! Son you go where you're heart wants ' said Shawn kissing Seth on the forehead.

Mark walked in when Seth was opening the letter papa it's the letter from from UCLA ' Seth said and mark nodded. 

Dear Mr Calloway you have been accepted into the University of California Los Angeles.

Seth screamed fists in the air jumping up and down.

Ohh! Congratulations baby I'm so proud of Shawn said with excitement.

Mark got up and hugged his son I'm so proud of you boy now you go on out there and make your old man proud , now about careers what are you going to do'? Mark asked.

I'm going to do journalism' said Seth.

What! That is not a career son what happened to being an architecture? Mark asked.

Father I took it as second option if I don't like journalism I will do architecture' Seth said smiling.

How will you be there for your children when you not always home when you're always out of the country'? Mark asked.

I will make time father' he said.

No! Son you won't and I will not allow you marry Finn just to make him suffer' mark said.

Okay! Dad I will change my first option for something else ' he said smiling.

Better now I have to go to work and you must be ready by seven mark whispered and kissed Shawn .

Ahh! You guys get a room ' Seth said.

This is my house and every room here belongs to me ' mark said going out of the house.

Shawn took his briefcase Budd your dad and I are going to the police charity fundraising event tonight so I expect you in bed by eleven Shawn told Seth '.

Daddy I'm not five any more I can take care of myself, uhm! Should I invite Finn over'? He asked.

Sure! But use protection Seth I'm not ready to be a grandfather I'm in my thirteen ' Shawn said kissing his son's cheek.

Seth send a quick text to Finn to be at his house by seven thirty.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me post this while waiting..

Its Valentine's Day and Seth planned something nice for Finn but he's scared of Finn's reaction so he put the surprise present back in his shoe closet and left to eat breakfast.

"Good morning pumpkin" said Shawn .

Good morning daddy" and father" he nodded towards mark.

Seth since you're working you should start paying for groceries and electricity bill " mark said with a straight face.

What! Daddy what?" Seth asked shocked.

Never mind your father honey so it's Valentine's Day have anything planned for Finn?" Shawn asked.

Yeah! I got him something that will show my love for him" he said with a smirk.

Okay! That is so sweet of you" Shawn said.

Mark Chuckled what did you get him ?" Candy Bar ?" He asked with a sneer.

Seth got up to put his bowl in the sink and returned he grabbed his cars and looked at his father " unlike some people I'm not cheap" and left for school.

You! Calloway !" Dean called .

Austin" he said giving Dean a short hug.

Are they here yet?" Seth asked.

Relax Calloway they in the bathroom you know they have to go together" Dean said.

Good!" Seth said.

Still going to pretend like you forgot what day is today?" Dean asked.

Seth nodded yep! Its all part of the plan pretend like I have no idea so he don't get suspicious" Seth said.

Cool I got Dolph a ankle bracelet with a Rolex took some convincing from my father but it's here" Dean said.

Damn dude it pays to have rich parents " Seth said smiling .

They went inside and school went on like usual until it was time to go home they stayed outside by Seth's car waiting for Finn who was still in art class the school had a guy from the museum of art to check out the learners arts.

Seth sighed men they have been in there forever what's taking so long?" He asked getting impatient.

Relax man it only been an hour " Dean said.

Ohh! Someone is getting impatient because tonight he's about to get some" Dean teased.

Seth blushed beet red " shut up you about get some too " he said smirking.

Dolph blushed a little embarrassed of the things him and Dean are going to do tonight since it's Friday and he's spending the weekend at dean's home.

Dean smiled ohh! Andrade and Finn sure look good together" he said looking behind Seth.

He quickly turned what the fuck why does he have his hands on Finn's shoulder like that?" He thought.

Andrade smirked as soon as he saw the look on Seth's face he's save and sound" he said handing Finn to Seth.

Bye Finn adios amigos " Andrade said going .

Hey! Baby " Finn said smiling at Seth.

My love " Seth said kissing Finn hard on the lips eyes on Andrade.

They left together in separate cars Finn and Seth went over to seth's house.

They sat there in the lounge and kissing and touching fuck" Finn panted Seth wait ! Wait! What if your parents walk in?" Finn asked out of breath.

Okay! Let's just watch the movie" Seth said.

They shared a kiss and Finn layed in Seth's arms.

Sethie I'm home " Shawn called from the kitchen.

Seth groaned he really hated that nickname .

Finn smiled Sethie " he teased .

In the lounge daddy " Seth called.

Ohh! Finn it's good to see you honey" Shawn said hugging Finn.

Hello Mr Shawn it's good to see you again " Finn said hiding behind seth blushing.

Good you staying for dinner ?" Shawn asked.

Yes.. yes! I am" he answered.

Great I will start with dinner you boys go on and enjoy your movie" he said and left.

Daddy we'll be in my room " Seth called .

Okay! Honey I will call when dinner is ready" Shawn said.

They arrived in Seth's basement/ bedroom and sat on the bed they started kissing and touching and Seth took Finn's shirt off.

" We gonna have to be silent since my daddy is downstairs" Seth said.

Finn nodded and smiled Seth wait" Finn moved out of Seth's arms.

Uhm! You're going to college soon and you gonna forget about me and meet some freshman I mean I'm still in high school ." He said rubbing his hands together.

Babe! I will never forget my husband " Seth said kissing Finn.

But!... Finn tried to speak when Seth cut him off.

No buts Finn balor I know we still young and we going to take our separate paths but I want you to know that I Seth Rollins Michaels Calloway I love you and will forever be with you" he said.

Finn felt tears in his eyes and he sniffed.

Seth took out two boxes a long one and a short one Finn gasped as soon as he saw what Seth was holding.

Baby what is that?" He gastured to the boxes.

Go ahead open them" Seth said.

Finn opened the first box the long one it was a necklace blue diamond necklace he smiled " babe it's beautiful" he said.

Open the second one " Seth said smiling.

Ohh! My god sethie it's a ring ohh! My god " he gasped.

It was a blue diamond engagement ring " put it on" Seth said .

Finn put it and it fits like a glove so you like it?" Seth asked.

You kidding me I love them " Finn said.

Seth grabbed Finn and kissed him hard.

I'm sorry I didn't get you anything " Finn said.

Its okay you gave me your heart and I will treasure it for ever" Seth said hugging Finn.

They pulled apart and Seth put the ring on the necklace and put it around Finn's neck " happy Valentine's Day baby" Seth said.

Finn smiled and kissed him happy Valentine's Day the keeper of my heart" he said he looked at Seth and smiled he couldn't keep his hands of his presents.

The problem with all of this is that how will their parents react Sheamus is going to kill Seth or not we will see.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise guest ...

Punk opened the door and gasped when he saw the person who was standing there with a smile on her face " hello Phil" she said.

Hey! Come on in " said Phil.

She walked in and was quickly pulled into a hug by Finn " mom! You're here uncle Phil it's mom " Finn said excited.

His uncle nodded " yes I can see buddy uhm" he said smiling.

Mom I can't believe you're here why didn't you call to let us know you're coming?" Finn asked.

And ruin the surprise no! " She said.

Finn laughed can I get you anything ?" He asked.

Water is fine honey" she said and Finn got up to the kitchen and came back with a orange juice.

So is dad coming too ?" He asked.

She smiled waekly and Finn sighed " I'm sorry honey he had a very important meeting to attend in Africa so he couldn't make it" she said.

Its okay mom I understand he doesn't love me so we can't force him" Finn said sadly and smiled .

Phill got up he was tired of seeing Finn's sad face after his father's disappoint so He left to check on his daughter.

Finn sat there in the lounge catching up with his mother about her job as a world explorer and he told her about his boyfriend Seth .

She smiled " you have a boyfriend ?" She asked.

Finn nodded " and he's so sweet and thoughtful mom I really like him a lot " he said.

His mother smiled I would love to meet him" she said.

Phill came downstairs as soon as he heard Sheamus's car in the driveway .

Sheamus opened the door and stood in his tracks when he saw a flash of orange in his living room.

Uncle Sheamus look it's mom she's here she came like she promised" Finn said all excited.

I can see finally " he said.

Is that a way to welcome your little sister?" She asked getting up walking over to hug his brother.

Finn why don't you take your mother's luggage to the guestroom " he said.

Okay uncle Shea" Finn didn't argue he was happy to see his mother.

As soon as he was out of earshot Sheamus turned to his sister what are you doing here Becky?" He asked.

I'm here to see my son Shea I'm allowed to see my son" she said.

You and that husband of yours dropped him on our doorstep without a single word" he said trying not raise his voice.

Ex husband we got divorced about a year ago and he told me that he will see his son when he can" she said.

You don't deserve him both of you "he said.

Becky sighed Sheamus you have every right to get angry okay I'm sorry for putting so much responsibility on both of you" Becky said.

I think we should seat down I already made dinner and Shea we should let Becky catch up with his son" Phil said.

Finn came downstairs and sat next to his mom and they had dinner and talked about Finn's relationship with Seth which Sheamus doesn't approve.

Mom can we call dad ?" Finn asked with hope in his eyes.

She smiled ofcouse honey " she took out her phone and called it went straight to voicemail Finn sighed " atleast we tried " he said.

Back in his room Finn finished getting ready and was heading to his mother's bedroom when he heard a voice it sounded like arguing he stopped his tracks and listened.

McIntyre I won't force you to be a dad to your child that is your choice to make and don't blame me when he resents you " she said.

No! No! Drew you always do this make empty promises to your son and I have to see his disappoint face every time I tell him that you put your work first " she said trying not to raise her face.

Finn wiped the tears in his eyes and rushed back to his room he took out his phone and called Seth to come and pick him up and thanks the heavens he came as soon as he noticed the sadness in Finn's voice.

Finn saw the lights of his boyfriend's truck and sneaked downstairs trying not to make a noise as soon he got inside Seth's care he buckled up " drive he said looking out the window.

Okay! Seth didn't ask questions he just obeyed and drove to his home.

I'm sorry for calling you in the middle of the night like this I didn't have anywhere else to go " Finn said sitting on Seth's bed.

It's ok baby I'm here for you everything you need " Seth said.

Finn smiled a light smile " thanks Seth he said.

Its my mom she's in town and I heard her arguing with my dad about me " Finn hiccuped.

Maybe it's not that bad baby" he said.

He doesn't want me Seth he hates me " Finn said.

Finn you don't know that " Seth said rubbing Finn's face.

I know what I heard okay my dad doesn't love me he hates me " Finn was sobbing now.

After a few minutes he fell asleep and Seth went upstairs to call his dad .

Shawn called Phil and they came over as soon as the call ended.

Hey! Shawn said Phil this is Becky lynch his Finn's mom " Phil introduced.

Hello! Shawn I'm Seth's dad " he introduced himself.

Becky smiled and you must be Seth?" She asked offering a handshake to Seth he smiled and shook her hand .

His sleeping in my room he was tired so I let him sleep and came to call my dad " Seth said.

He kept saying his father don't love him than he never wanted him please tell me that's not true" Seth pleaded.

He must have overhead our conversation on the phone and took it from there" Becky said.

Finn came upstairs he walked over to Seth " hey babe " Seth kissed his forehead " are you okay?" He asked.

Finn nodded yeah! I'm fine baby " he said.

Now honey what you heard there was ..... I'm sorry you had to hear it I can't control your father just know onething he loves you and cares about you" she said.

It's ok mom i have Seth and my favourite uncles and you I think I will be fine " he said.

Becky smiled " Seth thank you for being a good friend to my porky pig here" she said 

Finn smiled mom porky pig I hate that name" Finn said.

They all laughed Seth cleared his throat uhm! We have an announcement to make " he said.

They held hands and smiled at each other" Finn and I are engaged" he said.

Silence... 

Excuse me " said Phil and Shawn at the same time.

I said we are engaged " Seth repeated.

I heard that " Shawn said but you're young you can't get married" he reasoned.

Not now as soon as Finn turns eighteen we getting a place together and getting married " Seth said.

But college?" Phill asked.

We would still go to college we have Decided to both go to MIT so that we can live together" Seth said.

Sheamus is not going to like this " Phil said.

Shawn sat down " honey you know you father is not going to like this" he said.

I'm not going to like what?" Mark asked from the door.

Ohh! Shit Shawn and Seth cursed at the same time


	28. Chapter 28

Honey! I think you should sit down and hear us out" Shawn said.

Everybody out " said mark.

Finn was about to leave when Seth held him still Finn's not going anywhere" he said.

Don't test me boy" mark said and everybody froze .

Babe I should go " Finn said entangling his fingers from Seth.

Okay I'll call you tomorrow morning okay" Seth said kissing Finn's forehead.

Becky turned to mark and smiled it was great to meet you Mr Calloway" she said and they all left.

Babe I think you better sit down for this one " Shawn gastured to mark who was standing on the door.

You better start talking boy " mark said.

We engaged Finn and I we engaged and we getting married as soon as Finn turns eighteen.

Mark chuckled and looked at his husband who nodded.

Mark stood up and looked at Seth I'm tired we going to talk about this tomorrow morning" he said and left.

Shawn looked at his son and smiled " get over here " he said to his son Seth got up and hugged his daddy who kissed him on the forehead.

As soon as they arrived home Becky's phone rang and it was drew she answered and gave it to Finn who was excited to speak with his father" dad " he said.

I'm fine dad and Seth is also fine yeah! When I turn eighteen dad not now." Finn said.

Okay I will ask Seth if it's possible for you to meet his parents so does that mean you're coming to America?" Finn asked.

I can't wait to see you dad " Finn said and smiled I love you too dad " and they hang up.

Finn went to bed with a smile on his face that night.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's enjoy mark and Seth's father son moment for now next chapter coming soon..

Mark was sitting with Shawn in the kitchen eating breakfast it's been two days since Seth's engagement announcement " and you just had to let it happen didn't you" Shawn sighed " as always I am to blame for everything in this house" they were talking (not arguing) about the whole thing.

Yes Shawn you let this boy get away with everything " Shawn chuckled." If you were more of his dad than the dictator maybe we would be talking about something else" Shawn said.

Are you saying I'm a bad parent?" 

Silence...

Answer me damn it" mark growled at him.

Shawn knew mark was mad and he did the only thing he knew would get him out of the situation , emotional blackmail , tears began to gather in his eyes and he swallowed" ofcouse that's not what I meant baby I just need you to understand this from your son's point of view please" Shawn begged.

Mark never did like to see Shawn cry so he sighed and nodded " okay I will listen to him and we'll take it from there" he said.

He got up and put Shawn in his arms " I'm sorry love " and kissed his lips.

Get a room Guys" said Seth as soon as he walked into the kitchen.

Every room in here belongs to me " mark said smiling.

Gees Dad relax it was a joke" 

Enough of jokes come we need to talk " mark said.

You not gonna ask me to break up with Finn right?" He asked.

No! We gonna talk man to man" mark said grabbing his coffee and gesturing for Seth to follow him to the patio.

Shawn watched from the inside as his husband and son talk his little superman was growing from that little boy who used to wear a superman costume for days refusing to take it off to a very responsible young man he smiled to himself.

Marriage is secret it's a bond between two people it is about commitment and dedication to one another" mark said.

Seth nodded " yes sir.

Now in marriage your partner is your number one priority at all times" Seth nodded and mark continued its always the two of you no third person allowed" Seth smiled.

And son love each other and kiss each other everyday there will be trials you just have to overcome them" mark smiled I love you son " Seth cried " dad. I... I.. uhm! I love you too and thanks for the advice " he said hugging his dad.


	30. Chapter 30

Dad I can't wait for you meet Seth and his parents" Finn was excited.

Drew smiled you really like this boy don't you lad?" He asked his son who nodded with a blush.

I really love him dad " Finn said and the door opened Shawn's big smile appeared " hey Finn honey come on in " he gastured for them to get inside the house he closed the door behind them" hello you must be the prince" I'm Shawn Seth's daddy" Shawn shook hands with the prince " yes Micintyre I'm Finn's dad " he said shaking Shawn's hand.

Shawn smiled " my husband will be home in a few so please make yourself at home can I get you anything?" He asked.

Finn and drew sat in the living room until they heard voices.

Finn's dad is here and please be nice " Shawn said getting on his toes to kiss mark.

I'm in a great mood we busted the three kings gang and closed up all their locations baby I'm happy to meet the prince of Scotland" mark said going into the lounge.

Prince Micintyre mark said walking inside and shook Drew's hand" please call me drew " the prince said in his his thick accent.

Chief Calloway I'm so glad to meet you " they shook hands and sat and started talking politics and Finn became invisible and excused himself to go to the kitchen.

Shawn smiled" getting along are they?" Finn smiled yes they talking politics and it's getting worse they moved to the study Finn put his face on his hands and sighed.

Daddy I'm home Seth said entering the house he smiled as soon as he saw his bae " babe what are you doing here?" Finn kissed Seth well my dad is here in the study with your dad" Seth's eyes grew wide " what in the house and no one is dead?" He asked causing his dad and boyfriend ( finance) to laugh.

BACK IN THE STUDY.....

This is great scotch I tell you " drew said sipping his scotch.

Only the finest my man I had my first glass of whiskey at sixteen I wanted to know what the big deal was " mark said and drew chuckled " I guess you did find out" said drew still chuckling.

Are you kidding I got a whopping and my father put me lock me up in the basement with five bottles of jack Daniel and a pack of cigars " they chuckled..

I could only imagine " said drew.

I didn't drink until I was thirty " they still chuckled hard.

Sorry to break up the meeting but the boys are growing anxious" Shawn said.

It's okay we will be down in a minute" mark said and Shawn left.

So you don't have a problem with this marriage?" Mark asked.

Drew smiled my son is in love with your boy you should see his smile when he talks about your son it's just lights up the room" drew said.

And so is Seth I have never seen him look at someone the way he looks at your boy" .. drew raised a glass " to family" mark smiled " to family " he said and They cheered and drank up.

They arrived in the dining room the table was packed and Finn and Seth sat next to each other and the prince sat next to his son while mark sat in his usual seat next to his husband.

Dinner went well drew was really accepting of Seth and he approved of their wedding but after Finn turns eighteen.

Seth hugged Finn and they left.

Finn was happy that his fiance and dad get along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we meet Finn's step daddy I mean we all know who he is since I grew to love him with drew..

**Author's Note:**

> Parents want only what is best for us nothing more.


End file.
